A Cripta
by Ptyxx
Summary: Snape NÃO é pai do Harry, mas Harry pensa que ele é. Slash SSHP
1. Chapter 1

**A Cripta**

**Parte I**

Foi entre as ruínas da casa onde seus pais haviam morado em Godric's Hollow que Harry encontrou a foto que iria mudar sua vida.

Uma foto amarelada, suja e um tanto amassada, mas que mostrava claramente Lily, mãe de Harry, abraçada a Snape. Os dois pareciam muito felizes na foto, e muito íntimos.

Durante dias Harry pensou sobre a fotografia com uma persistência fanática. Por que ninguém lhe havia contado que sua mãe e Snape haviam sido amigos, ou talvez mesmo namorados? A essa pergunta seguia-se outra, que não lhe saía da cabeça: e se Snape fosse seu pai?

Isso parecia impossível, porque todos diziam que Harry era igual a James Potter. E, no entanto, quanto mais Harry soubera a respeito de James, menos ele se identificara com ele. Sempre que alguém lhe dizia que ele era "igualzinho a James", Harry olhava para o teto e pensava, "não, você não entende nada, eu não sou como ele. Ele era um garoto mimado e popular. Eu tive de passar fome e dormir num armário, e a minha fama veio de algo que eu nem me lembro de ter feito. Na verdade, nunca fui exatamente popular, apenas famoso. Tenho muito pouco a ver com James."

E se Dumbledore houvesse armado um plano para disfarçá-lo e tivesse feito algum feitiço para que Harry se parecesse com James e não com Snape? Algum glamour, ou seja lá o que fosse. Dumbledore sabia coisas que ninguém mais sabia.

Harry acabou contando de suas dúvidas a Ron e Hermione, que tentaram convencê-lo de que ele não poderia ser filho de Snape. Ron, em particular, afirmava categoricamente que Snape e Harry eram tão diferentes quando o dia e a noite.

Mas quanto mais Harry pensava naquilo, mais ele discordava de Ron. Quanto mais refletia a respeito de Snape, mais Harry via o quanto se parecia com ele.

Não fora por acaso que ele se identificara tanto com o diário do Príncipe Mestiço, como se o seu autor fosse um velho amigo. O humor do Príncipe Mestiço, as suas tiradas sarcásticas, o jeito como ele conseguia se safar dos problemas de um modo inesperado e criativo... não era assim com Harry, também?

_Ele é rancoroso e vingativo. Você não é assim_, dizia-lhe uma voz interior.

Ora, Harry também era capaz de guardar rancor — contra os Dursleys e os Slytherins, por exemplo. O fato de eles o atacarem injusta e violentamente não era uma boa desculpa, já que os Marotos também haviam atacado Snape de modo bastante condenável.

Quanto a não ser vingativo, Harry se lembrava muito bem de como quisera se vingar de Sirius quando lhe haviam dito que ele era o traidor, o responsável pela morte de seus pais. Lembrava-se também da fúria que sentira contra Snape depois que o vira matar Dumbledore. Se Harry tivesse habilidade mágica para tal naquele instante, teria matado Snape. Por ódio e vingança.

Quanto mais pensava, mais Harry se convencia de que era filho de Snape, o verdadeiro traidor, o assassino de Dumbledore.

s:S:s:S:s

Harry tinha pesadelos com Snape. Num deles, Snape avançava em uma carruagem puxada por doze cavalos-esqueletos. Com o cetro na mão, Snape golpeava os ossos de seus cavalos. Snape mantinha-se ereto, o manto esvoaçando atrás dele, os olhos flamejantes enquanto ele gritava em júbilo e triunfo.

Harry estava obcecado. Ia com freqüencia a Godric's Hollow, percorria as ruínas da casa de seus pais, remexia as cinzas em busca de segredos ocultos. Um dia, viu uma sombra se refletir na parede. Quando se voltou para ver quem era, não viu ninguém – apenas um pergaminho flutuando nos ares. Harry se aproximou e leu a inscrição no pergaminho: era a indicação de onde encontrar uma das Horcruxes. Harry reconheceu, de imediato, a caligrafia do Príncipe Mestiço, mas a mensagem se incendiou em poucos segundos.

A pista era verdadeira. Por meio dela, Harry encontrou a terceira Horcrux, a taça de Hufflepuff, na mansão dos Lestranges. Snape o estava ajudando, às ocultas.

s:S:s:S:s

Harry passou a ir quase todos os dias a Godric's Hollow, na esperança de encontrá-lo.

Não teve de esperar muito. O objeto de sua obsessão surgiu na sala principal, seus braços cruzados diante do peito.

— Potter.

— Snape. Finalmente.

— Não percebe que se arrisca vindo aqui todos os dias sozinho? Alguém pode lhe armar uma cilada.

Harry tirou do bolso a foto que o atormentava há várias semanas e mostrou-a a Snape. Snape estendeu a mão para agarrá-la, e Harry recuou a mão às pressas.

— Como explica isso?

Os olhos de Snape pareciam querer atravessá-lo.

— Fui amigo de sua mãe. Acha que sou indigno da amizade dela?

— Não se faça de desentendido. Sei que você é meu pai.

O rosto de Snape revelou surpresa e desconfiança. Harry não se deixou enganar ou intimidar, e sustentou o olhar fixo de Snape.

— Você está enganado — disse Snape, ainda fitando-o olhos nos olhos.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Se quer negar, eu não me importo nem um pouco. Não preciso de você.

— Escute, jovem, este local é perigoso. Se quer continuar a conversa, me dê seu braço. Vou aparatá-lo até um local mais seguro.

A curiosidade espicaçava Harry. Talvez Snape acabasse confessando. Mas ele não confiava em Snape.

— Como vou saber que não está me levando para o seu Lord das Trevas?

— Não seja tolo.

— Não confio em você.

Snape soltou um murmúrio de exasperação.

— Então vá embora daqui e não volte mais, porque, se acha que eu o levaria para o Lord das Trevas, você está correndo perigo nesse exato instante.

Talvez fosse o instinto de sempre querer contradizer Snape, ou talvez, no fundo, Harry tivesse começado a confiar nele, agora que sabia que ele era seu pai. O fato é que Harry lhe estendeu a mão, e Snape prendeu-lhe o braço ao seu.

s:S:s:S:s

Harry viu-se em um laboratório de poções dentro de uma ampla caverna. Parecia o escritório de Snape em Hogwarts transportado para dentro de uma montanha: as paredes forradas com potes contendo cobras, aranhas e escorpiões, mesas de trabalho cobertas com ervas de todos os tipos, ossos de animais e outras coisas nojentas, caldeirões espalhados por todos os lados. No lado esquerdo do laboratório, num alto poleiro, havia uma fênix.

— É Fawkes? — perguntou Harry.

Snape estreitou os olhos para ele.

— Não faça perguntas a que não posso responder.

— Você mora aqui?

— Este é só um dos meus esconderijos.

Era de arrepiar. No lado direito, havia uma cama. No mesmo canto onde estava a fênix, no lado esquerdo, havia uma escrivaninha, uma cadeira e uma poltrona. Snape chamou a cadeira de trás da escrivaninha com um "Accio" e transfigurou-a em outra poltrona.

— Sente-se — disse Snape, sentando-se na poltrona de frente para a que estava indicando.

Harry obedeceu.

— Tive de trazê-lo aqui para convencê-lo a parar de correr riscos inúteis. Godric's Hollow é um lugar vigiado.

— Por quem?

— Por mim.

— Então... eu não entendo.

— Se ele desconfiar que não estou cumprindo a determinação dele, ou seja, que não estou relatando a ele o que você anda fazendo e que, ao contrário, estamos conversando _amigavelmente_, creio que você pode imaginar que a minha confiança junto a ele ficará seriamente abalada.

— Certo...

— E quando ele desconfiar, enviará outro para me espionar.

— Ah. Entendo.

— Agora me diga. Que história é essa de eu ser seu pai?

— Ora, eu vi a foto, e aí comecei a pensar. Você ser meu pai explica tudo. Por que, apesar de tudo, você tenta me proteger. Por que eu não me acho nem um pouco parecido com James Potter.

Snape abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

— Acha, então, que se parece comigo?

Harry suspirou.

— Infelizmente, sim.

— A sua auto-estima deve estar mesmo muito baixa...

— Tudo bem, pode ser tão irônico quanto quiser. Mas não ouse negar.

Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha, depois assumiu um ar pensativo.

— E se eu for seu pai? O que muda em nossas relações? Você vai me respeitar?

Harry franziu o cenho.

— Está querendo me enrolar. Você vai assumir que é ou não?

— Você vai ter de me aceitar como sou. Não vou mudar só porque agora a sua visão sobre mim mudou. Está disposto a ouvir o que tenho a dizer, a me respeitar? Há muitas coisas que eu posso lhe ensinar, se você estiver realmente interessado.

A proposta era sedutora. Snape era um mago poderoso. E se ele era realmente seu pai, nada mais lógico do que querer transmitir a Harry seus conhecimentos.

— Não sei. Posso tentar.

— Vou aceitar essa sua vaga declaração, por enquanto. — Snape se levantou, foi até a escrivaninha e voltou trazendo um mapa. — Esta é a localização do meu esconderijo. Leia e memorize. Fica sob a Floresta Proibida. Você pode aparatar aqui dentro quando quiser.

— Quando quiser?

— Quando quiser. Você nunca terá certeza se irá ou não me encontrar. Se eu estiver trabalhando, vou querer que me ajude. E só venha depois da meia-noite se for assunto urgente. Afinal, apesar das lendas em contrário, eu também preciso dormir.

Harry teve de sorrir. O humor de Snape era peculiar, e Harry, pela primeira vez, notou que o apreciava, quando não estava em sua linha de fogo.

Continua...

(é uma história curta e vou atualizar rapidamente em 5 vezes)


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte I (B)**

Na tarde do dia seguinte, quando Harry aparatou na caverna de Snape, encontrou-o mexendo uma poção no caldeirão.

— Olá.

— Potter.

— Por que me chama assim?

— Como quer que eu o chame? Snape?

Harry fez uma careta. Depois deu de ombros.

— Por que não me chama de Harry?

— Você não me pretende me chamar de "pai", pretende?

— Er, não. Acho que não conseguiria.

— Ótimo. Percebe que é arriscado, nós nos acostumarmos a nos tratarmos de modo informal?

Harry deu um longo suspiro.

— Sim.

— É por isso, e só por isso, que eu vou continuar a chamá-lo de "Potter".

— Quer que eu o chame de "professor Snape"?

— Não, porque não sou mais, formalmente, seu professor.

— Então como vou chamá-lo?

— Precisa mesmo me chamar de alguma coisa?

Harry franziu o cenho, depois deu de ombros outra vez.

— Resolvida essa complicada questão, Potter, eu queria lhe pedir um favor. Vá até o armário da parede dos fundos, pegue duas asas de morcego e comece a picá-las, em pedaços bem pequenos, ali sobre o balcão.

Harry seguiu obedientemente todas as instruções de Snape.

Quando a poção ficou pronta, Snape lavou as mãos e mandou que Harry fizesse o mesmo.

— Se você concordar, eu gostaria de treiná-lo em duelos.

— Er...

— Não vai ser moleza. Você vai sofrer. Mas não tanto quanto se o Lord das Trevas o atacasse.

Harry suspirou.

— É, acho que tem razão. Acho que preciso me preparar.

— Muito bem. Venha cá. Há uma porta oculta aqui, que leva para outras partes da caverna. — Snape tocou a parede de pedra com a varinha e as pedras se deslocaram para trás. Eles entraram em um corredor escuro. — Aqui à direita é o banheiro. À esquerda, o local onde iremos treinar. Não há nada aqui, apenas pedras. — Entraram em um nicho arredondado com um diâmetro de cerca de cinco metros. — Quero que treine, antes de mais nada, magia não-verbal. Enquanto você não dominar magia não-verbal com perfeição, não treinaremos mais nada aqui.

— Certo.

s:S:s:S:s

Durante duas horas, Snape massacrou-o, atacou-o com todos os feitiços mais sórdidos que conhecia, exceto os Imperdoáveis. Pela primeira vez na vida, Harry agradeceu por ser, mais uma vez, o Menino Que Sobreviveu, e ter sobrevivido foi o bastante para contentá-lo. Snape, ao contrário, não parecia muito contente com os resultados, mas quando é que Snape parecia contente?

Quando Snape declarou o treino encerrado, deu-lhe uma toalha e disse-lhe para ir tomar um banho.

A banheira era em mármore rústico, e a água fria parecia vir do fundo da caverna, mas era cristalina. Harry a aqueceu com um feitiço aquecedor. Havia um frasco verde com uma poção sobre a pia. Snape lhe havia dito que despejasse apenas um centímetro do produto na água. Harry fez isso e entrou dentro da banheira.

Um aroma de rosas mesclado a outro que ele não conseguia identificar o envolveu. O banho foi tão relaxante que Harry quase adormeceu lá dentro. Quando saiu, vestiu um roupão branco que Snape transfigurara para ele e sentiu-se agasalhado e revigorado.

Snape o esperava com chá e bolinhos. Eles não conversaram muito durante o chá, e depois Snape o mandou se vestir para ir embora, porque Harry não deveria ficar "desaparecido" por muito tempo para não levantar suspeitas.

Harry surpreendeu-se ao perceber-se decepcionado por não poder ficar mais e depois feliz outra vez porque Snape, ao se despedir, lhe disse "até amanhã".

s:S:s:S:s

Nos dias que se seguiram, eles cumpriram mais ou menos a mesma rotina. Às vezes Harry chegava e Snape o levava direto para a sala de duelos; outras vezes, eles trabalhavam em poções por algum tempo. Curiosamente, Harry gostava quando chegava e encontrava Snape trabalhando em poções. Ter de se concentrar nos ingredientes e no preparo de uma poção era um exercício relaxante. Durante aqueles poucos minutos, Harry se esquecia dos problemas.

Já durante os treinos, Harry odiava Snape com toda a sua alma, e Snape parecia se esforçar por ser odiado. Mas quando os treinos terminavam e eles iam tomar chá, Snape se mostrava tranqüilo e até afável — em seu jeito snapiano de ser afável.

A única coisa capaz de mudar o humor de Snape nessas horas era quando Harry tentava lhe fazer perguntas pessoais. A reação era invariavelmente a mesma: Snape se fechava e respondia que não podia contar a Harry mais do que ele já sabia.

No dia em que Harry lhe perguntou sobre Dumbledore, a reação foi a pior possível.

— Escute, Potter, você estava lá. Você viu o que aconteceu.

— Mas... o que eu vi... não explica os motivos. Sei que você não está do lado de Voldemort. Você já me provou isso.

Snape estremeceu visivelmente.

— Você insiste em dizer esse nome.

— Você nunca me explicou por que eu não deveria dizer. Dumbledore disse...

— Eu sei o que Dumbledore disse. Mas é diferente. Ele é... ele era o mago mais poderoso do universo.

— Tudo bem — Harry não ia desistir tão fácil da pergunta. Estava começando a se acostumar com os truques de Snape para mudar de assunto e evitar responder a alguma questão. — Eu sei que você não matou Dumbledore por ser mau ou por ser um traidor. E também não acredito que foi só por causa do Voto Perpétuo. Eu só queria saber qual foi o motivo.

— Não posso lhe dizer isso agora.

— É porque eu não sou um Oclumente que você não pode me falar, não é?

— Vamos mudar de assunto, Potter.

s:S:s:S:s

Cerca de duas semanas depois que haviam iniciado os treinos, Harry surpreendeu Snape em meio a um duelo defendendo-se com um Feitiço Detonante não-verbal que lançou Snape contra as pedras. Snape caiu ao chão, desacordado.

Harry correu para ele e se ajoelhou diante dele. O sangue escorria da cabeça de Snape, empapando-lhe os cabelos. Harry não sabia o que fazer.

— Episkey — murmurou, encostando a varinha na cabeça de Snape.

O sangue parou de correr, mas Snape não voltou a si.

— Fale comigo, por favor — pediu Harry.

Finalmente, Snape abriu os olhos.

— Ah... Você me pegou desprevenido.

— Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você? Alguma poção?

— Não consigo mover minha mão. Aponte sua varinha para a minha cabeça e entoe o feitiço curativo junto comigo.

Harry tocou-lhe a cabeça com a ponta da varinha e esforçou-se por imitar o canto de Snape. No princípio, teve certeza de que estava tudo errado. Mas aos poucos sentiu sua mão vibrar, e a magia fluir dela para Snape. O feitiço que entoava também vibrava em seu corpo, fazendo-o sentir-se leve.

A expressão de Snape tranqüilizou-se. Snape ergueu a mão e segurou-lhe o braço.

— Pode parar. — Snape sentou-se no chão. — Você vai ser um bom curandeiro, Harry.

Era a primeira vez que Snape o chamava de Harry, e a primeira vez que o cumprimentava de algum modo. Harry ficou orgulhoso e feliz.

Snape se levantou.

— Por hoje chega.

— Foi horrível. Não sei se quero voltar a duelar com você.

Snape fitou-o com surpresa.

— Não seja tolo. Se eu tivesse corrido um risco real de vida... a fênix teria vindo me ajudar. Mas num ponto você tem razão: agora você passou para um outro estágio; você já é um oponente perigoso. Vamos interromper as aulas de duelo por algum tempo e eu vou lhe ensinar feitiços curativos.

s:S:s:S:s

Harry pensara que eles iriam usar animais para as aulas de feitiços curativos, mas Snape infligia pequenos ferimentos em si próprio. Esses feitiços exigiam uma concentração mental bastante elevada, e quando eles os entoavam juntos, formava-se um vínculo entre eles. Harry se sentia muito próximo a Snape naqueles momentos.

— Foi Dumbledore quem lhe ensinou todos esses feitiços? — perguntou Harry, em uma pausa para descanso.

Snape fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Vocês devem ter sido muito próximos. Como mestre e discípulo.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e Harry sentiu um profundo afeto por Snape. Era natural, não era? Afinal, ele era seu pai. E seu mestre.

s:S:s:S:s

Certa noite, Harry acordou na cama de Snape. Tentou se lembrar de como fora parar lá. Lembrou-se de sentir uma profunda tranqüilidade ao final da aula de feitiços curativos. Provavelmente havia adormecido. Ergueu a cabeça, acendeu a ponta de sua varinha e viu que Snape estava dormindo numa cama do outro lado da caverna.

Harry sorriu e aconchegou-se de novo embaixo das cobertas.

Continua...

(Se por acaso eu não conseguir postar aqui, vocês podem continuar a acompanhar a história em community ponto livejournal ponto com barra potterslashfics)


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte II**

Severus reservava uma das salas ocultas de sua caverna especialmente para o prazer. Em seus quase 40 anos de celibato, Severus tivera tempo e criatividade de sobra para transformar a masturbação em uma arte.

A sala secreta de Severus era magicamente preparada para responder a ele. Naquela noite, o teto assemelhava-se ao de uma catedral — as estalactites formando intrincados arcos. As velas suspensas criavam brilhos e sombras estrategicamente dispostos, e alguns cristais nas paredes formavam pequenos arco-íris. Mas nem tudo era belo e agradável. As estalactites se contorciam em formas lúgubres, assustadoras ou repugnantes. O musgo cobria as pedras. Uma lanterna vermelha pendurada na extremidade de uma haste balançava sua carcaça ao sabor dos quatro ventos, sobre uma pesada porta carcomida pelos vermes. Tudo ali testemunhava uma estranha mescla entre a raiva impotente de Severus e a paixão por atingir o infinito, mesmo pelos meios mais loucos.

No chão, uma cama de cetim tingia seus delírios em tons de vermelho.

Uma das coisas de que ele mais gostava era de sugar seu próprio sangue. Oh, como era doce, cravar dentes na carne palpitante e provar seu próprio gosto. Depois de nutrir-se com os glóbulos daquele sangue sagrado, Severus rasgou bruscamente a túnica cor de malva, libertando o corpo de todos os confinamentos.

A mão de Severus seguiu seu caminho, traçando elegantes e caprichosos arabescos por seu tórax e descendo até os caracóis de pêlos que lhe cercavam o pênis. Desviando do membro ereto, seus ágeis dedos roçaram-lhe os testículos, em busca de sua mais recôndita caverna, e mergulharam em sua misteriosa profundidade. Ele já experimentara vários tipos de dildos, mas nada lhe dava tanto prazer quanto seus dedos hábeis e longilíneos. A mão esquerda cerrou-se ao redor do membro túrgido e ereto.

Névoas de fragrantes vapores encheram a cripta e rebentos de Visgo do Diabo brotaram do chão e o abraçaram, entrelaçando-se ao redor de suas pernas, braços e tórax, criando voluptuosos prazeres. Seus nervos derretiam. Papoulas mágicas envolviam-lhe os sentidos como um fino véu. Delicadas gavinhas estimulavam-lhe os mamilos. Ele se entregou totalmente aos movimentos sensuais e ao fogo intenso que fluía por suas veias, e o universo, em sua abóbada estrelada de misteriosos globos, explodiu como um jato de lava. No auge do êxtase, o peito se contraiu, os lábios se entreabriram e ele emitiu um grito lancinante enquanto cada fibra de seu corpo entrava em convulsão.

s:S:s:S:s

Acontecera de novo. Ao final da aula de feitiços curativos, Harry dormira sentado na poltrona que Severus transfigurara para ele. Severus o pegou no colo e estremeceu ao sentir o corpo do jovem junto a si — a carne firme e macia, os braços que o agarravam instintivamente como lianas, o rosto pálido e os lábios rosados que provavelmente teriam um gosto doce e amargo como tudo naquele menino impossível.

Aquilo estava se transformando num pesadelo. Começara com um simples mal-entendido, que Severus, como bom Slytherin, usara para conseguir que Harry o aceitasse como mentor. Aos poucos a mentira se voltara contra ele próprio... Severus estava acostumado a ser respeitado e temido, mas não a ter a confiança de seus pupilos do modo como Harry confiava nele. Houve momentos em que ele próprio quisera que fosse verdade — quisera ser o pai de Harry. Mas então algo ainda mais terrível acontecera, e ele se vira atraído pelo garoto de uma forma de modo algum adequada a uma relação pai-e-filho.

Severus carregou Harry para sua cama. Não ousava tirar-lhe as roupas — nunca o fizera. Apenas tirava-lhe os óculos, os sapatos e o cobria.

Para ensinar feitiços curativos, era preciso abrir-se totalmente ao discípulo, entregar-se de corpo e alma. Nesses momentos, Severus se permitia uma aproximação maior com Harry, pois isso era necessário para a transmissão do conhecimento. O difícil era, depois, colocar novamente uma distância entre eles. Severus sabia que deveria tentar afastar Harry de si, mas não conseguia. Era mais forte do que ele.

Quando Harry dormia lá, Severus não ia para a cripta. Mas o pior era que a imagem de Harry passara a assombrar as suas noites de prazer na cripta. Severus recusava-se a masturbar-se com a imagem de Harry em sua mente. Aquilo o estava levando à loucura.

s:S:s:S:s

Uma noite Severus teve uma reunião particularmente árdua com o Lord das Trevas e seus Comensais. O Lord andava desconfiado e descontente porque desejava liqüidar Harry Potter de uma vez por todas, e via seus planos sendo constantemente frustrados. Severus era o principal alvo de seu descontentamento.

Quando Severus chegou em sua caverna, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Harry esperando por ele. Previra a visita de Harry, claro, mas nunca poderia imaginar que ele fosse esperá-lo: a reunião durara mais de três horas.

Quando Severus entrou, Harry correu para ele. Severus estava cansado e vulnerável, e permitiu-se tomar Harry em seus braços. Harry o abraçou sofregamente. Severus enterrou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, aspirando o cheiro característico do jovem bruxo. Logo, seu corpo começou a reagir ao fato de estar em contato com o objeto de seus desejos, e Severus teve de afastar Harry de si. Severus viu Harry corar e teve certeza de que ele havia percebido o que acontecera.

Severus estava exausto e desesperado. Não conseguia mais suportar aquela situação.

— Escute, Potter, você não deve fazer mais isso.

— Mas... por quê? Eu estava preocupado e fiquei feliz de ver você chegar. Você é meu pai e...

— Eu não sou seu pai. Tudo isso é uma fantasia que você criou. Sinto muito decepcioná-lo.

— Como assim? E a foto, e... tudo?

— Tudo o quê?

— A forma como você tem me tratado, tudo o que você tem me ensinado, tudo o que temos feito juntos!

— Tudo isso é real. Exceto essa fantasia sobre eu ser seu pai. James deve estar se revirando no túmulo esse tempo todo. Não nego que essa idéia, a de que você me escolheu a ele, faz com que eu me sinta vingado e, mais do que isso, orgulhoso. Mas não posso continuar mantendo essa farsa.

— É mentira! Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

— Como ousa me chamar de mentiroso? Respeite-me. Não há mais nada a ser dito.

— Vamos supor que eu acredite que você acredita no que está dizendo. Como pode saber se sou ou não seu filho?

— Potter, eu nunca dormi com Lily. Aliás, se quer saber a verdade, eu nunca dormi com mulher alguma — despejou Severus, passando por Harry e indo para o banheiro.

Nervoso, Severus abriu a torneira da banheira, pingou lá dentro algumas gotas da poção com essência de rosas e vetiver e entrou na água disposto a ficar lá por um longo tempo. Até esfriar a cabeça.

Quando saiu de lá, mais de meia hora depois, Harry havia ido embora. Severus achou que nunca mais fosse vê-lo.

Continua...

(Se por acaso eu não conseguir postar aqui, vocês podem continuar a acompanhar a história em community ponto livejournal ponto com barra potterslashfics)


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte II (B)**

Na tarde seguinte, entretanto, Harry voltou. Era óbvio que ele estava tentando ignorar o que Severus dissera e continuar como se nada houvesse acontecido. Severus não sabia se ficava contente com isso ou não.

Durante toda aquela semana, eles tentaram manter a nova farsa, a de que nada mudara. Às vezes, quando estavam trabalhando em poções ou treinando duelos (eles haviam voltado a treinar duelos) isso era fácil. Mas quando estavam apenas descansando ou tomando chá, era difícil esconder o embaraço.

Um dia Severus estava ocupado preparando o chá, e seus olhares se encontraram. Os olhos de Harry tinham um brilho tão intenso que Severus pestanejou.

— O quê...?

— Eu gosto de ver você trabalhando ou fazendo chá. Gosto de olhar pra você.

O coração de Severus disparou, e ele não conseguiu dizer nada.

— Você disse que nunca dormiu com uma mulher. Suponho que você seja gay, então.

— Sr. Potter, isso não é da sua conta.

— Desculpe, eu... não tenho com quem falar sobre essas coisas.

— Fale com seus amigos. Eu não sou seu pai.

— Mas pensei que fosse meu amigo.

Oh, Deus. Severus se via entre a cruz e a caldeirinha.

— Não creio que vá ser positiva essa conversa — declarou Severus, em tom seco.

Harry baixou a cabeça. Severus engoliu em seco, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca. Pegou o bule e começou a servir o chá. Eles comeram em silêncio. Quando terminaram, Harry se despediu e foi embora, como em geral fazia.

s:S:s:S:s

Na manhã seguinte, Severus acordou com um corpo a seu lado na cama, aconchegado junto a si.

— O quê... Potter!

— Não, não Potter: Harry.

— O que está fazendo... aqui?

— Pensei que isso era bastante óbvio — disse Harry, erguendo a cabeça e depois aproximando o rosto devagar.

Severus segurou-o pelo cangote e o afastou de si.

— Você enlouqueceu de vez?

— Er, acho que sim, mas eu quero você, de qualquer jeito.

Severus abriu um sorriso irônico.

— Você nunca foi muito coerente.

Harry riu.

— É, acho que não.

— Há algo que preciso lhe dizer.

— Aposto que não vou gostar nem um pouco.

— Eu não sou gay.

— Mas... mas...

— Eu sei o que você pensou. Porque eu disse que nunca havia transado com uma mulher, você concluiu que eu era gay. Mas eu nunca transei com homens também.

Harry parecia arrasado.

— Mas eu decidi ser gay por sua causa!

Severus fez uma careta.

— Ninguém _decide_ ser gay!

— Por que não?

_Com efeito, Severus, por que não?_

— Porque ninguém manda no desejo.

— Você nunca desejou ninguém?

— Não preciso de ninguém além de mim mesmo.

— Não é verdade. Eu sinto que você me deseja.

Severus se levantou abruptamente, deixando Harry sozinho na cama, e foi até sua escrivaninha. Abriu uma gaveta e pegou uma caixa de madeira. Então voltou para o pé da cama e, abrindo a caixa, estendeu-a a Harry.

— Veja.

Na caixa, um burburinho de repugnantes miriápodes e aracnídeos — entre eles um escorpião.

— Argh!

— São encantadores, não são? Se a caixa ficar aberta, eles sairão e correrão por toda parte. O quarto ficará infestado com eles.

O escorpião tentava sair da caixa.

— Voltem às trevas! — disse Severus a seus monstrinhos, fechando a caixa. Depois voltou-se a Harry. — Esses animais devem ficar dentro de suas caixas, e não serem soltos à luz do dia. Devemos deixar à noite o que pertence à noite.

Harry olhava para ele sem entender.

— Não quer se aproximar de mim... porque tem medo do que há dentro de você mesmo. É isso?

Severus se calou, sentindo-se exposto, vulnerável. _Fique longe de mim, porque eu próprio já não sei como resistir às minhas paixões._

Harry sentou-se na cama, parecendo perdido. Então ergueu o rosto para Severus outra vez.

— Vou fazer o chá.

s:S:s:S:s

Quando terminaram o chá, Severus viu, com pavor, Harry ir até a sua escrivaninha e retirar a caixa de madeira da gaveta. Severus correu para ele, mas quando chegou junto a Harry, ele já estava com um escorpião na palma da mão.

— Você enlouqueceu?

— Eu não tenho medo, Severus.

— Largue esse escorpião imediatamente.

— Só se me prometer que vai me dar uma chance.

Severus estava apavorado. Ele não possuía antídoto contra o veneno daquele escorpião. Poderia fabricá-lo, mas levaria tempo.

— Harry!

— Prometa.

— Está bem!

Foi quando Severus notou que Harry tinha o escorpião sob Imperius. Seu jovem discípulo havia lançado Imperius não-verbalmente, sem que Severus jamais houvesse treinado isso com ele. O escorpião voltou obedientemente à caixa, e Harry a fechou.

Continua...

(Desculpem se eu responder às reviews só com um "obrigada". É que não consigo enviar mais do que 3 palavras em resposta. E se por acaso eu não conseguir postar aqui, vocês podem ler a última parte amanhã no meu site ou em community ponto livejournal ponto com barra potterslashfics)


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte III**

Severus estendeu-lhe a mão, e Harry a segurou como se fosse uma criança dando a mão ao pai. Era um momento estranho para se sentir pai de Harry, justo agora que Harry o havia _convencido_ a tornar-se seu amante.

— Venha. Vou levá-lo à minha... caixinha — disse Severus, o habitual sarcasmo mesclando-se à resignação. Severus abriu a porta para o corredor e levou Harry até uma outra porta, à esquerda. — Tire os sapatos antes de entrar.

Harry obedeceu. Severus também tirou os sapatos antes de abrir a porta para que Harry entrasse.

A cripta escura, iluminada apenas por algumas velas suspensas nas paredes em arcos, envolveu-os como um casulo.

Harry sorriu e estendeu a mão para Severus. Quando este a segurou, Harry o puxou para baixo, e ambos caíram sobre o macio colchão coberto com lençóis de cetim vermelho.

— Pensei que seriam verdes — comentou Harry.

— Prefere verdes?

— Vermelho está bom para mim. Posso... tocar em você?

— Você vai fazer só o que eu quiser — disse Severus, em tom implacável.

— Tudo bem. Isto é... eu não sei o que você quer.

— Se você fizer algo que eu não queira, eu lhe direi.

— Certo.

Severus afastou a franja de Harry da testa com mãos trêmulas, temendo encará-lo. Harry aproximou o rosto, e dessa vez Severus não o repeliu. Segurou-lhe a nuca com delicadeza e fechou os olhos. Seus lábios se tocaram, suavemente. Severus entreabriu os seus para que suas línguas se encontrassem.

Não era a primeira vez que Severus era beijado, mas era a primeira vez que gostava da experiência. Um calor intenso se concentrou na região da virilha. Sim, estava acontecendo. Pela primeira vez na vida Severus desejava alguém que estava em seus braços, e não em sua imaginação.

As mãos de Severus mergulharam nos cabelos macios e rebeldes de Harry. Lábios se mordiam e sugavam, cheios de desejo. O colchão sob eles se desfazia em flores, as pétalas envolvendo-os com sua maciez e aroma.

— Esse lugar é mágico — sussurrou Harry, quando pararam para tomar fôlego.

— Nós somos mágicos — corrigiu-o Severus.

Severus tirou os óculos de Harry e o fitou, querendo ter certeza de não encontrar medo ou desconforto em seus olhos. Harry parecia tão apaixonado, tão cheio de tesão, que o pênis de Severus pulsou ao vê-lo.

— Tire as vestes — disse Severus.

— Só se você tirar também — respondeu Harry.

Severus hesitou. Será que Harry ficaria decepcionado ao vê-lo nu? Severus quis que aquele momento passasse logo e livrou-se de suas vestes rapidamente, com um feitiço de banimento. Ao voltar-se novamente para Harry e vê-lo apenas de cuecas, sentiu o pênis pulsar outra vez. Não havia nada de atraente em Harry no sentido usual, mas ele era exatamente como Severus havia sonhado. Ele era tudo o que Severus queria.

— Venha cá — foi tudo o que Severus conseguiu dizer.

Não era preciso ter dito nada. Seus corpos procuraram um ao outro como a chuva e a terra ressequida.

— Oh, Deus, eu quero você — murmurou Harry.

Severus mapeou o corpo do jovem em seus braços, movendo as mãos com segurança. Acariciou os cabelos desarrumados de Harry, maravilhando-se com sua textura e volume. Massageou-lhe os ombros, sentindo os músculos firmes. Desceu a ponta dos dedos pelas costas — dos ombros bem definidos e salientes até a maciez das nádegas. Severus se inclinou e passou a língua por sobre um aveludado mamilo. Escutou um tímido ofegar e o corpo todo de Harry se arqueou suavemente em sua direção. Os beijos se aprofundaram. Em um delírio de prazer, eles rolaram sobre pétalas de rosas e glicínias.

— Você me deixa provar seu sangue?

— O quê? Você é um vampiro mesmo?

— Não. — Severus deu um sorriso torto. — É só uma...

— Uma kink?

— Não vai doer e, se você quiser, eu apago a marca depois.

— Tudo bem.

Ninguém podia negar que Harry era corajoso. Severus deitou-se sobre ele e cravou seus dentes no pescoço macio. Harry se contorceu e gritou, talvez de dor, talvez apenas de surpresa, mas depois relaxou enquanto Severus sugava o sangue cálido que dali brotava, mais doce e quente do que o seu.

Harry estava se remexendo sensualmente sob seu corpo quando Severus fechou o corte e insinuou uma mão por dentro da cueca de Harry para acariciá-lo. A carne sedosa moldou-se com perfeição à mão de Severus, e Severus curvou os dedos a seu redor, puxando a pele do prepúcio para cima, depois para baixo outra vez.

— Gosta, assim? — perguntou Severus, sua voz soando rouca e cheia de desejo.

— Oh... muito — respondeu Harry, e roçou a ponta dos dedos sobre a ereção de Severus através do fino tecido da cueca.

Severus deixou escapar um gemido e arqueou-se àquele toque, e Harry tirou para fora o pênis de Severus, acariciando-o com mais confiança.

— Oh, Harry, isso é tão bom — disse Severus, roçando seus membros um contra o outro. — Aperte-me contra você e não tenha medo de me machucar.

Harry mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e lambeu-lhe o pavilhão externo. O cheiro almiscarado de Harry mesclava-se ao seu próprio, embriagando-o. Eles se comprimiam um contra o outro, mãos bombeando cada vez mais rápido rumo ao orgasmo.

Depois de alguns minutos, Harry gozou, seu corpo projetando-se na direção de Severus. Harry abraçou-o com força, puxando-o contra si, e Severus o segurou enquanto os últimos espasmos se aquietavam. Logo, Harry voltou a si e beijou Severus com ímpeto, penetrando-o com a língua, e cerrou os dedos ao redor do pênis de Severus outra vez. Não levou muito tempo até Severus derramar seu sêmen sobre a mão de Harry, apertando Harry contra seu peito.

Severus surpreendeu-se com a ternura que encontrara em Harry e em si mesmo. Quando fazia amor consigo mesmo, ele invocava plantas e visões para estimulá-lo. Com Harry... Harry era o bastante. Se soubesse que era assim, teria tentado antes. Mas talvez fosse o seu destino, e ele tivesse de esperar por alguém como Harry para compartilhar aquelas sensações com ele.

— Severus, isso foi incrível. E muito bonito.

— Eu sei. Eu sou um mestre na masturbação.

Harry riu o seu riso cristalino.

— Você é louco — disse ele, quando conseguiu parar de rir.

— Eu o avisei.

— Eu sei muito pouco sobre você, mas me sinto seguro ao seu lado.

— Você é louco também.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. Harry estava pensativo demais para o gosto de Severus.

— O que foi?

— Hermione acha que eu posso ser uma Horcrux de Voldemort — despejou Harry.

Severus sobressaltou-se.

— Como assim?

— Ela acha que ele poderia ter criado uma Horcrux no dia em que matou meus pais em Godric's Hollow.

— Essa hipótese é bastante improvável.

Harry ficou calado. Severus recuou o rosto para encará-lo fixamente. Harry tinha o olhar distante.

— É por isso que você está tentando se suicidar? — perguntou Severus.

— Eu não estou tentando me suicidar!

— É bom que não esteja mesmo. Eu sou muito ciumento e cuido muito bem daquilo que me pertence.

Os olhos de Harry encontraram os de Severus outra vez. Agora eles tinham um brilho sonhador e apaixonado.

— Eu sei.

— Não se preocupe, Harry. Nós vamos resolver isso. Juntos.

**Fim**

Talvez eu escreva uma continuação DEPOIS da publicação do sétimo livro. Não prometo nada: isso vai depender de muitos fatores!

Ufa, consegui postar! Desculpem as respostas curtas. O máximo de palavras que consigo enviar nas respostas é 4!

Se o sistema da continuar assim, não postarei mais fics aqui. Vocês poderão ler minhas fics na comunidade do PSF (em community ponto livejournal ponto com barra potterslashfics) ou no meu site.


End file.
